Bruno
Bruno (ブルーノ, Burūno), initially identified as the Mysterious Man (謎の男 Nazo no Otoko) and once went under the alias of Zacharias (ザカリア Zakaria, Zechariah in the Japanese version), is a major antagonist in Fire Emblem Heroes. He is an enigmatic man who occasionally appears before the Order of Heroes. Profile A prince of Embla, he and his mother were despised by the royal family. Eventually claiming she shared imperial secrets with Askr, they imprisoned her, causing her to die in isolation, while he himself was exiled to the border. Assuming the alias of Zacharias, he entered Askr, becoming friends with the royal family in order to orchestrate the destruction of Embla. While serving as a member of the Order of Heroes and teacher to the royal prince and princess, he eventually left as the family's curse started affecting him, leading him to try to kill Alfonse at one point. Having tried to kill himself only to be prevented of doing so, he then proceeded to search a method to resist the dark god's influence. In his first appearence in Chapter 9, he faces the Order of Heroes at first, but eventually aids them, as he warns about Veronica's attack on their summoning grounds. Later, he claims to have knowledge about Zacharias, but refuses to say anything more before disappearing. In Xenologue 1, he asks Veronica whether she feels as if someone is controlling her actions, so which she replies that sometimes the word "kill" pops up in her head, and then she wants to do so. In Paralogue 3, he is reading through the tome of Bramimond at the World of Blazing, learning that the royalty of a certain nation has the blood of a wicked god, which uses the royalty as puppets, as they are unable to fight the god's influence; the text states this god is known by many names and that its true name has never been written until that point, but the name is not there, much to his frustration. He then proceeds to acquiring some information from that world, as it is the home of the Dragon's Gate, a portal to other worlds. He says that he must also find information on something of his, but this is left unsaid. At the end of the Paralogue, Nino gives Alfonse a hand-written letter from "Zacharias", where it is stated that Bruno is the true antagonist, not Veronica. In Chapter 10, he identifies himself as "Bruno", the prince of the Emblian Empire's imperial family, and an older brother to princess Veronica that has rarely been seen by the public. He also states that he does not want Veronica to conquer Askr, and gain the all of the glory. In Chapter 11, Bruno sees Alfonse, Sharena, and Anna trying to call Zacharias while performing the rite and tells them that they're wasting their time, as the rite has failed to contact Zacharias. He then tells them that he killed Zacharias, leaving Alfonse shocked. Before he leaves, Bruno tells Alfonse and Sharena that they are next. In Chapter 12, Bruno continues to remind Alfonse, Sharena, and Anna about how he killed Zacharias, even presenting Zacharias's lance before he fought the group himself. While Alfonse was considering to execute Bruno, the Summoner tells Alfonse about what they experienced at the end of Chapter 10 when Zacharias helped them flee. Theorizing that they may have actually been speaking to Zacharias, Alfonse asks Bruno if he is actually Zacharias. Chapter 13 reveals that Prince Bruno is in fact Zacharias, the latter name simply being an alias after he fled Embla. Personality Bruno seems to harbor a caring nature, albeit it is not very noticable or appears very often. He places his kindness in the Order of Heroes, as he tells them hints and news as to what to do and where to attack, or helping and defending them when they're in danger, such as when he warns them when the summoning grounds are being attacked, or when he defends the Summoner from an ambush from Veronica. His kindness is shown when he tells Alfonse that he was about to kill him in the past, and harbors regret for his actions. He also cares for his sister Veronica and even asks her about if she's been hearing voices, most likely out of worry of the cursed blood they share. He is quite manipulative, as most of the time he seems to be carrying out plans in the background before his debut. He uses both his alias and his own identity to manipulate and control the people around him and the outcomes before discarding the alias. In-Game Description ;Masked Knight :A masked knight whose identity and motives are a mystery. Base Stats Skills Weapon Assists Specials Passive Quotes Critical Skills * "No more of this." * "What do I care?" * "This matter is closed." * "Curse me all you like." Defeat * "Defeated..." Non-Canon Appearances Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Bruno is illustrated in the trading card game Fire Emblem Cipher with the following cards: * * * Trivia *Even before confirmation, the Mysterious Man's name appeared as Bruno in the game's data through data mining - his sprites and sound files all have his name. Gallery Mysterious Man Heroes 2.png|Artwork of Bruno. BrunoSpecialAttack.png|Artwork of Bruno performing a Special attack BrunoDamaged.png|Artwork of damaged Bruno B10-095R.png|Bruno as a Dark Knight in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). B10-095R+.png|Bruno as a Dark Knight in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). B10-096N.png|Bruno as a Dark Knight in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). Mysterious Man FEH Sprite.png|Bruno's battle model. Category:Fire Emblem Heroes Characters Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters